dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Benefactor
The Benefactor is a character in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first saga, and is the main character in the special "Outbreak: Paved In Blood". He is introduced in the chapter "Lord Frieza". Overview 'Appearance' Much of the Benefactor remains unseen. He is bipedal, walking on two legs, and vaguely resembles a human form. He wears a dark hood over his head. His hands (which are ''seen) look to be reptillian in nature. He also has a tail, but this remains still under his dark clothes. As revealed in Outbreak, the Benefactor is indeed reptilian. His entire face, and much of his body was heavily scarred (which may be why he wears a hood later), but this does not stop him from prefering his knife. 'Personality' The Benefactor is very cold, perhaps even more so than Frieza. It is unknown the full extent of his "duties" on Frieza's ship, but he is seen giving missions personally to Prince Vegeta and Ledas. He shady yet poetic manner is strangely chilling to the children, who really have no idea what he talks about. In the chapter, "Serenity And Atonement", his unbelievable horror is witnesed, not only by his victim, Layeeck, but also by Frieza himself. Frieza's bearing witness to this event would later get the Benefactor in a lot of trouble. History 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' The Benefactor's origins are revealed a bit in this special. Here it is shown that, on his planet, he was involved a great war, a great genocide that wiped out all other members of his species. As a child, his power level was enormous, and he could kill thousands of people with the utmost ease. Eventually, there was only one town left that the Benefactor had yet to destroy. In a suprising move, he took his time with that one, even becoming a councilor, a member of oligarchy to get a brief taste of power. When Zarbon and Dodoria arrived, and killed the last remnants of the planet, the Benefactor joined them, and Frieza. 'Prince Vegeta Saga' By now, the Benefactor has been working for the Planet Trade Organization directly under Lord Frieza, for some time. He is obviously in a senior position, as he personally dictates over which planets are given to Lord Frieza and gives each planet their "difficulty" rating. His personality has lead him to do his duties alone, as all the other soldiers on Frieza's ship are too scared too work with him. Eventually (after witnessing a horrific kill), Frieza deems him too dangerous and orders his execution. Zarbon takes the Benefactor to a remote, and barren planet, and personally executes him, leaving only two soldiers to watch over the Benefactor's remains, lest he try to come back to life. 'Lauto/Planet Earth/Kyokatshi Sagas''' While the Benefactor is not present in these sagas, he was a powerful factor nonetheless. In Lauto, he actually helped Ledas reach Super Saiyan (in his Echoing effect). Why he was even present was revealed to be because of his brief stay on Planet Cooler 92, about 80 years before. There, he had left an echoing effect, lest it ever be needed. It should be noted that the Benefactor's presence in Lauto's cave was not an echoing effect, but just a hallucination. Planet Earth Saga remained much the same, with the Benefactor showing up, on occasion. His nature of showing up became much more personal. Often times, the Benefactor would tail Ledas, be on his windowsill (looking in), or even be seen wandering around in crowded areas where Ledas was. However, only Ledas can see him here. It is unknown when the Benefactor left an echoing effect on Planet Earth. Kyokatshi Saga changed only slightly from Planet Earth Saga. Here, the lines of reality and imagination begin to blur, as Ledas starts wonder... what if those are no longer visions? Techniques Below, listed all techniques used by The Benefactor: *Aura of Fear - thine presence *Echoing Effect - imprint of user's image; ki memory *Ki Blast - basic energy blast *Flight - ki based flight *Extermination Rain - rain of blasts, used to clear planets *Impalement Beam - beam of energy; impales, does not leave or explode *Telekinesis - the manipulative mind *Afterimage - quick movement; leaves brief image of user in previous position Trivia *The Benefactor is the last (main) character to be introduced in the Prince Vegeta Saga. *The Benefactor's age is roughly 200 (earth) years. *He is also KidVegeta's favorite character in the series. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten